In Lithiania's Eyes
by ANIMEGAL.TOMBOY
Summary: Because in Lithuania's eyes, Poland will always be beautiful.


**hey guys its me, with my first hetalia fanfic...so ummm...yeaXD**

**nothing here is mine...trust me if it was things would change -.-**

It didn't matter to Lithuania when Poland ranted on and on about some pissy girl he met in a store. Or that he preferred womens clothing over his own genders ( Honestly Lithuania very much enjoyed them). The way Poland put 'like' and 'totaly' in almost all of his sentences. Or even Polands habbit of calling him by that silly pet name, Liet.

Because no matter what, Lithuania will always love Poland.

They have always been in love with each other...always...

He can still remember it now, his confession of love to the gorgeous blond haired nation. Their first kiss in the rye fields. The first time they made love, and the first time he saw Poland cry of happiness.

And then there was _that_ day. The day he was taken away from the man he loved, and left him bleeding on the snow. He tried to reach him, he could hear Poland struggling to get to him to...But Russia's grip on him was to great and he was walking too fast, like he wanted to get Lithuania away from Poland as soon as possible.

Living at Russia's house was horrible. The pain, torture, and worst of all..

He knew he was all alone.

No Poland to keep him company, no Poland to hold in his arms, or kiss, or touch. No Poland to drag him to the mall, to talk at warp speed nine and expect him to understand, not even to go horseback riding...his favourite hobby.

Lithuania needed Poland. Poland needed Lithuania. They needed eatch other.

And every moment of everyday...he couldn't help but think of Poland.

How his silky blond hair flows in the wind, or how his shinning green eyes seem to glow at night, or how nice his flawless skin feels under his touch. He loved the way Poland tries to act tough on the outside, but he always ends up hiding behind him out of his shyness for strangers. The way Poland speaks is so unique to Lithuania, he's the only person he knows that speaks like that, nevermind the fact that other people or nations think that its annoying.

He loved Polands voice. He was entranced by it. His cute little accent was so memorizing to him. The way Poland argues with a store clerk, the way he lets out a squeal of delight when one of the skirts he always wanted goes on sale, or the way he shrieks when he's suprised, whispers when he's in trouble, how beuatiful his voice is when he sings a Polish lullaby to him while he drifts off to sleep.

Then there was the way when he moans and shouts his name in pleasure.

He even loved the way Poland smells. A special smell thats just his own. of rye fields, strawberries, and something just...Poland...no, not Poland...

Feliks.

Feliks Lukasiewicz. The name so amazing, so beautiful, its like its made just for him, and in a way... it is.

Years of longing, lonliness, and pain went by, and before he knew it, the Soviet Union fell...and he was free.

Free to love Feliks, and only Feliks. To love Poland, and only Poland.

And as Lithuania lay in his lovers bed, holding his lover as he sleeps...he couldn't help but think back to what happened in the past. He then felt Poland nuzzle agains his chest and he felt himself smile and burry his face in Polands hair. He closed his eyes and was geting ready to fall asleep when he heard Poland say-

" I love you Liet...so, so much..."

Lithuania felt Poland slightly tremble in his hold as he then held Poland tight against his chest with one hand in his hair as his other arm was around his love as he stroked his back, hoping to reasure him that everything will be okay now, that they have each other.

And when Poland stopped trembling, Lithuania pulled back so he could see Polands face. He looked straight into his glowing green eyes, pulled back some of his silky blond strands behind his ear and caressed his cheek lovingly, and said-

" I love you to Poland...more that you could ever imagine..."

And then they kissed. A kiss so sweet, filled with so much love that when they both parted for air, they couldn't help but smile. They then snuggled against one another as Poland hummed one of his lullabys and Lithuania couldn't help but watch Poland fall asleep, too afraid to fall asleep and wake up to being alone.

But when Poland murmured " Liet " in his sleep, he knew that this was real, that it would all end up just fine.

Because in Lithuania's eyes...in Toris's eyes, Feliks will always be beautiful.


End file.
